The One I'm Waiting For
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Casey is better known to some as Jacob Hart, the younger Brother of the former Pink Ranger. One person has been stolen his heart. And someone wants Hart to have his. SLASH HunterXCasey. Part of the PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles Universe, though AU.
1. The Birth of Casey Rhodes

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is part of my Power Ranger Universe, albeit an alternate one. Casey is Kim's little brother and she is also Hunter's "Big Sister" (i.e. Big Brother/ Sister Program). Don't worry Casey isn't one of Griff's parents. This is AU to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles. It is set in a world without Griffin or Dustin. This is set. Casey is a minor, but past the age of consent so I apologize ahead of time if any of you don't like this. This is Hunter/Casey so you are forewarned about the slash! Casey will be referred to Jacob/ Jake/ Jacques throughout most of the story.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Casey Rhodes was living a lie. None of his friends knew it, but he was hiding several secrets from them. The first involving his identity.

Casey Rhodes was an alias he was given when he entered the Pai Zhuq Academy. Jacques 'Jacob' Robert Hart V was the second child born to the Hart's: Jacques Robert 'Robbie' Hart IV and Karalyn Hart. During his childhood his parents separated and his family expanded from four to seven. Young 'Jacob' was already distant from his older sister Kimberly Ann Hart, who was a decade his elder, but adding a stepfather, an older stepsister, and later a young stepsister to the picture only made everything more strained.

However it was Kimberly who fought for the two of them to remain in the States. Their mother wanted to have them join the new family in France, but Kimberly wanted to finish High School (and then compete in the Pan Global Games), while 'Jacob' was worried about not fitting in and leaving everything behind. In the end Kimberly was allowed to remain stateside while her brother joined their mother and stepfather in France. Several Years later after Kim had established herself as a coach and settled down she took her brother in after a falling out with the family in France.

Their stepsister was a total bitch who blamed Jacob and their youngest sibling Gabrielle (nearly two decades younger than Kim) for everything she did and lied to keep them constantly grounded, though Jacob received the brunt of the punishment from their stepfather as their mother was more often shopping in Paris and across the globe than at home seeing how cruel her newest husband and eldest stepdaughter truly were.

So when Casey complained about older sisters he meant it. Fleur was a total bitch and Kimberly was rarely there. However when he did turn 16 she did take him in and away from the crazy life his mother had created in France. Kimberly knew that her younger brother had all the makings of a Power Ranger so after catching up with an old friend (Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger) the discussion intensified. After some discussion with the Sensei of the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies as well as Hunter and Cam (Samurai Ranger) it was decided that the Pai Zhuq Academy was the way to go for the newly christened Casey Rhodes.

Hunter came up with both names technically. Jacob's first name Casey came from his (Jacob's) love of Baseball and the baseball poem "Casey at Bat." Rhodes came from two sources. Hunter settled on the surname of Rhodes for the younger Hart sibling was about to begin a new journey with many roads lying before him. Kimberly added Rhodes in reference to her favorite flower the Rhododendron. All in all the Pink duo were happy with the new identity they had come up for the young Hart Male. They knew he wanted to start anew after the disasters in France. He wanted to put that chapter behind him. Hunter would never admit it but he always had a soft spot for the youngest Hart (at the time when they lived in Angel Grove). The identity was also created to remove any associations the Hart name had with the other Ninja Academies, as families rarely joined more than one. The Ninjetti Powers technically came from a lost Ninja Academy whose name is now forgotten.

Hunter spent a significant portion of his childhood at the Hart Household with Kimberly, her father, and her younger brother. Even when Mr. Hart and/ or Kimberly was not there he would go to hang with Jacques. The youngest Hart refused to be called by that name always insisting that he wanted to change his name to Casey. Hunter was the one who came up with Jacob. Something to which Casey was still eternally grateful. He was still eternally jealous of how his sister ended up with a normal name, but he had inherited a name.

So while this was all being said and done the youngest Hart… err Rhodes was on his way to meet up with his sister and "her lawyers" to decide his future. On his way to the meeting he received a phone call.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

"Hello?"

"Jacob, It's Kim."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm running late."

"Don't sweat it. Can you swing by the house for me?"

"What do you need this time?"

"I forgot the documents mom faxed over."

"Huh?"

"The ones that handed her parental rights over to me."

"Oh. THOSE papers."

"Yeah doofus."

"I resent that."

"Whatever JACQUES."

"That hurt KIMBERLY ANN."

"Fine, fine, Jacob. They're on the table in the hallway by the bathroom."

"Kim…"

"What now?" she snapped.

"You took my house key this morning."

"There should be one hidden in the flowerbox by the bathroom window in the back of the house.

"I'll see you in an hour or so then."

"Thanks again."

"It's no problem. I should thank you again for taking me away from THAT hellhole."

"Unfortunately our mother doesn't' care about us as much as she does her Gucci shoes and Dior sunglasses. We'll be fine. We still have good ole Dad."

"Well I am going to get going. Driving on the phone isn't smart you know. I don't want to crash the car."

"I should let you go. That car wasn't cheap."

"Love you Sis."

"Bye bro."

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Jacob hung up and put down his cell phone on the passengers seat and continued on his journey. All he had to do was go home, shower, get dressed, grab the documents and he would be all set. Little did he know it would not be as simple as he planned.

From the first moment he had met Hunter he was hooked. From the mop of messy blonde hair to icy blue eyes Jacob referred to as "oceans," the youngest Hart was head over heals for the eldest Hart's charge. The two boys became quick friends despite the age difference. Kim was happy too as it killed two birds with one stone. Whenever she had to go off Ranger-ing, the two would hang out—fulfilling her duty as a sister and as a "Big Sister"/ mentor.

Many a time Jacob imagined what it'd be like to see that beautiful piece of man laying next to him in his bed. (Well any bed for that matter. Jacob didn't care as long as it was with Hunter). But alas that would never happen; it would only remain a fantasy, for not only were Hunter supposedly straight, but the age difference, and Hunter's role as a family friend and unofficial Hart meant it would never happen.

When Jacob returned home he headed out back to get the spare house key. As he approached the flowerbox in question, Jacob heard something dripping from the house, it was someone coming out of the shower. And it wasn't just anyone.

It was a man.

A blonde man.

A blonde man with a toned body.

And more importantly it was someone he never imagined.

'Oh my god he's gorgeous' thought the young Hart was he peered into the window and saw the blonde's man's backside.

'This can't be him. I must be dreaming' Jacob thought as he saw Hunter's naked dripping body from the window. A birthmark and several pinches confirmed he was indeed not dreaming and that a very naked and dripping wet Hunter Bradley was before him.

It was just as he thought it'd be. Hunter's toned and tanned body was a sight that should have been known as the 8th wonder of the world in Jacob's opinion. There was a light amount of blonde hair on his (Hunter's) chest, legs and arms, and down there...(The last bit came into view when Hunter turned around to take in the view from the bathroom window. Kimberly's house had beautiful views of the Pacific Ocean).

It was too much for Jacob to take in all at once. He heard a slight splatting noise and looked down, there was blood on the ground. He had thought that all of the Yaoi Kat Hillard always tried to give him was joking. But now he knew the Japanese were smarter than they let on. Now that he thought about it his lip felt warm and wet Great a nose bleed, now I have to clean it up...True perverted moments did result in nosebleeds.

Hunter had noticed that someone was standing outside of his window (and heard the splash of blood), so he grabbed a towel and headed out to see who it was. Kimberly's house was fairly separated from her neighbor's lots to either side and she lacked a pool, so Hunter knew there was someone out back. To his surprise he found Jacob standing there look at the ground where he could see a few drops of blood. He too was subjected to Kat Hillard's yaoi phase so he had a good idea of what had just transpired.

"Hey Jacob what are you doing?" Hunter addressed him now wearing a towel he seemed a bit annoyed. He was confused as to why the younger Hart was not in France.

"Oh I tripped and fell. Don't you remember how klutzy I am? I take after Kim in that department too!" Jacob said the last bit with pride. 'That explains the nose bleed' Hunter thought. "Kim's taken custody over me. France got messy."

"I don't see any dirt on you though" Hunter's voice was sounding increasingly annoyed. "And I figured it did when you stopped writing to me dude."

"Ummm...I-I" Jacob stuttered. He was speechless. He always fanaticized about a naked Hunter, but this was too much for his brain. He was too distracted by Hunter's body to think up a good excuse, he was too busy trying not to stare

Hunter's eyes widened a bit "Oh I see" he said almost seductively. He knew that he was going to enjoy torturing Kim's little brother. "You were watching me come out of the shower weren't you?"

'Fuck,' Jacob thought. 'Now I'm gonna get it. Kim is going to hear about this. Hunter must think that I'm some gay peeping Tom or something. This isn't good. I didn't want to Come Out now either to Kim. Damn you Hunter and your sexy body.'

"Hunter please, please don't tell Kim. I can't get in trouble I swear I'll never do it again! I don't want to go back to France!!"

Hunter liked hearing Jacob beg, it was so unusual yet so pleasing. Jacob was well behaved as a child and always considerate of others. It was so out of character that Hunter wanted to push the younger male further.

"Fine, I won't tell your sister."

"Thank you Hunter! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me."

Jacob started to run off but Hunter grabbed the back of his shirt before he could get too far.

"Dude, I said I wouldn't tell your sister." Hunter paused and Jacob was confused.

"However, that doesn't mean your off the hook" He said with a devilish look in his eyes "Come inside"

'What's going on? Why is Hunter here? Why is he asking me to come insi…'

The thought was cut off, as he understood what was going on.

"Jacob are you coming?" Hunter asked breaking Jacob out of his thoughts. "You don't want Kim hearing about this right?"

"Oh, Right" he replied following the taller blonde.

"So you wanted to see my body?" Hunter asked. Hunter liked toying with Jacob. He had waited far too long for this.

Jacob was speechless.

"You should have just said something." Hunter winked at Jacob and dropped his towel.

Jacob was able to get the full view of Hunter. Before he only saw as much as Hunter's navel due to the height of the window. Jacob's jaw dropped to the floor (like in anime) at the same time Hunter's towel did. The poor younger blonde's penis raised by the time the towel hit the floor.

'I can't believe this! It's not just a fantasy anymore. I get to be with Hunter. Or at least see him naked' Jacob thought. He snapped out of his thoughts and then asked "Hunter-san What are you doing?" as he say the new site before him.

The two had locked the back door and proceeded to the Jacob's bedroom. Hunter currently was seated on Jacob's bed pumping his penis with his right hand.

"Giving you what you wanted, a view to remember. Or do you want more than that? Isn't that what you always wanted Hart? I'm not stupid. I remember all those extended glances of yours. And how your hands would always brush mine longer than necessary. I'm not dumb." Jacob interrupted with a chuckle.

"On the contrary I just had to wait for you to no longer be jail bait."

Jacob's jaw once more hit the floor.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Author's Note

I know it's a lot to take in, but its fun. I was craving a Hunter-Casey._ Whispering Ranger_ promised one but has yet to fulfill it so I took it into my own hands. Like I said in the disclaimer, Casey is Kimberly's little brother Jacob. Jacob is sixteen/seventeen hunter is 25-ish so it is kind of creepy still, but hey if Kira and Dr. O can fuck, so can Hunter and Casey.

Casey's identity as Casey came up as explained in the fic. His full name/ identity as a Hart, Jacques Robert Hart V is a mix of things.

Jacques because their stepfather and mother move to France.

Robert because of his role as Robbie on Home and Away.

Hart is obvious.

V is a reference to the number five, the number most commonly assigned to Pink Rangers.

The stepsisters' names come from Harry Potter. In reference to Fleur and her sister Gabrielle.

The title comes from a Relient K Song.

I know it's a little wacky, but I can't help it. The plot bunnies were attacking. They made me do it!

I will be working on one-shots/ mini series for the time being as no one seems to be reading PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles any more. That and I am running out of ideas for it currently.

Hope you enjoy it!

Please Review.

Griffin


	2. The Birth of a Bottom Boy

So, I wanted to spread the first to chapters out between longer periods of time but, I DON'T CARE

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is part of my Power Ranger Universe, albeit an alternate one. Jacob is Kim's little brother and she is also Hunter's "Big Sister" (i.e. Big Brother/ Sister Program). Don't worry Jacob isn't one of Griff's parents. This is AU to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles. It is set in a world without Griffin or Dustin. This is set. Jacob is a minor, but past the age of consent so I apologize ahead of time if any of you don't like this. This is Hunter/Jacob so you are forewarned about the slash! Jacob will be referred to Jacob/ Jake/ Jacques throughout most of the story.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Previously on: The One I'm Waiting For

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

"So you wanted to see my body?" Hunter asked. Hunter liked toying with Jacob. He had waited far too long for this.

Jacob was speechless.

"You should have just said something." Hunter winked at Jacob and dropped his towel.

Jacob was able to get the full view of Hunter. Before he only saw as much as Hunter's navel due to the height of the window. Jacob's jaw dropped to the floor (like in anime) at the same time Hunter's towel did. The poor younger blonde's penis raised by the time the towel hit the floor.

'I can't believe this! It's not just a fantasy anymore. I get to be with Hunter. Or at least see him naked' Jacob thought. He snapped out of his thoughts and then asked "Hunter, what are you doing?" as he say the new site before him.

The two had locked the back door and proceeded to the Jacob's bedroom. Hunter currently was seated on Jacob's bed pumping his penis with his right hand.

"Giving you what you wanted, a view to remember. Or do you want more than that? Isn't that what you always wanted Hart? I'm not stupid. I remember all those extended glances of yours. And how your hands would always brush mine longer than necessary. I'm not dumb." Jacob interrupted with a chuckle.

"On the contrary I just had to wait for you to no longer be jail bait."

Jacob's jaw once more hit the floor.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

End of Recap

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Jacob paused for a moment to take it all in. Hunter Bradley was not only naked in his room, on his bed. BUT he also wanted him Jacob Hart sexually.

This was a dream come true for the shorter blonde. When Hunter proceeded to ask if he wanted to see more than Hunter masturbated, he nodded vigorously at the question. "Yes Hunter, I do want more!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you started looking into my window! Now get the fuck out" Hunter was furious with Jacob's audacity!

Jacob was confused. Why was Hunter angry when he was in KIMBERLY and HIS house? It wasn't Hunter's window. So he barked right back.

"You have some nerve Hunter Bradley. This isn't even your house. How dare you treat me like a child."

Jacob glared as he shouted at the taller blond and proceeded to narrow the distance between them.

'It's not my fault he stood naked at the very window I needed to be at to get the key. And it's not my fault I stared at him! He was naked, I was horny…' Jacob thought as he let out a loud sigh.

Jacob decided to be the bigger man and walk out of his one room.

'The nerve of him' Hunter thought.

He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot he was in Kim and Jacob's house. As the shorter blonde walked out Hunter felt kind of bad about it. It was his fault anyway. He should have known better than to parade around naked in Kim's house. She may have lived far from her neighbors, but someone always caught him naked somehow, but this time it was someone he actually liked.

Jacob was mad, but went back to the task at hand. He muttered something like 'Don't jerk off to my dirty laundry,' but Hunter didn't hear any of it because his mind was occupied and distracted by something else.

A light bulb went off in his head as Hunter noticed Jacob's ass.

'Damn, that's one nice ass for kid; I wonder what fun I could have with it. He has such a cute bubble butt… I should break him in. knowing him, he's probably still got his cherry. Kim wasn't a whore like Katherine and the others in high school. I almost feel bad for the kid' he thought darkly as Jacob felt a chill down his spine.

By the time he snapped out of this thoughts, Jacob was already out the door and proceeding down the hallway.

'Damn, he left. He'll be back...'

It was then that he realized that the all of them were supposed to be in town to settle Jacob's guardianship. Kim was going to have Hunter take care of her brother if anything happened to her.

Hunter realized it was too late and that he should cool off unless he wanted to face the wrath of a protective Pink Ranger sister. He was still naked so he started dressing. After putting on his shirt he noticed that this wasn't the first time Hunter caught Jacob peeping, but now he felt kind of...Nice, was he such a sight that he could give someone a nose bleed? Hunter pondered this when he received a call.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

"Hunter where are you? Is Jacob with you?"

"No Kim. I don't think he is. Why?"

"I sent him back over an hour ago to pick up documents I forgot."

"Oh, Jacob came down here? I hadn't noticed. There was no car in the driveway when I got here."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was in the shower so I guess he might have slipped in while I was showering."

"Most likely. That kid sure is sneaky when he wants to be."

"Well hurry up slow poke. I let you use my shower so you could surprise him. If you don't hurry up it won't be much of a surprise. You know how much he looks up to you. It's a good thing you rented a car."

"You have no idea Kim. It doesn't matter as it's in the garage anyways. And he doesn't have a clicker to open it."

"Well I need to get back to work. You need to leave now as I only so much time left with the lawyers."

"Ok I will do my best."

"Ciao."

"Bye Kimmie."

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

'I wonder when Jacob started looking through my window today. Was he there the whole time? And for that matter was this the first time? Did he really do it just to see me? I know he's left hints before subconsciously, but this is ridiculous. I'll have to catch him later' Hunter thought as he drove in town to get it over with.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Jacob made it in town with time to spare. He still couldn't believe his luck. And to be honest he was embarrassed beyond belief. He would never be able to look Hunter in the eyes the same way again.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Jacob walked into an unfamiliar room in a nondescript skyscraper and got down to business.

"It's good to see you again Jacob" Mr. Hart said coming from behind his soon.

To this day the two Hart children had no idea how he did it.

"Dad!" he screamed hugging his father.

"Let's get this show on the road!" said an impatient Kimberly.

The two Hart men knew better than to annoy her further. Hunter already signed what he needed to so his presence wasn't necessary. Kimberly had other plans for Mr. Bradley at the moment.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Time Skip (too lazy to do all the legal proceedings and the dinner scene which is too awkward)

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Several hours later the three Harts had a dinner in a fine restaurant to celebrate their distance from Mrs. Hart. Robbie (Mr. Hart) had tried to gain custody of his children but was denied it for both of them. He remained in contact with Kim, but his ex-wife and her latest love interest blocked any attempts he tried to make with his son.

After dinner the three went their separate ways. Mr. Hart has an early meeting with a client the next morning. Kimberly had to head out of town for her job, something to do with an injured gymnast or something. So young Jacob was left alone that night in a car his sister and father had given to him as a birthday present. He had not turned 17 yet, but he needed a car to get around in when Kim was not able to drive him around or lend him her's.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Jacob walked through the darkened house and parked his car in the driveway. Little did he know that there was a surprise in store for him.

A lonely blonde teen walked aimlessly through the hallway. Tonight celebrated his liberation from his mother as well as his upcoming birthday. It was a couple of days away and he was going to be all alone for the first time. He was deep in thought before he froze as the sight before his eyes:

Jacob walked to his bedroom only to see Hunter laying in his bed. A very naked Hunter, with a big crimson ribbon tied around his neck.

"Hi Jacob, did you miss me?" Hunter smiled as Jacob noticed the items Hunter had scattered around the room.

"Look Hunter, if you came here to… Wait? Why are you naked on my bed? And why is there a bow?" Jacob was confused now

"I'm your birthday present. Well there is still another one from me and Kim, but I've waited too long for this. And if you are anything like your sister, it looks like I'm going to be popping your cherry."

"If you're going to toy with me again I'm not really up for it right now, and how did you even get in here? Wait I don't need to know. What kind of sick joke are you planning?"

"I am serious. I am your gift. My instincts tell me you are a bottom and that you're a virgin. When I saw you earlier I knew I was right. And for the record I have a key to let myself in. if you haven't noticed I do have clothes in the guest room that I am sure you have jerked off to."

Jacob glared.

"I was just joking Jacob. I don't want to toy with you. I just want you."

Jacob gulped. This was too good to be true. "You want me?"

"Yes Jacob I do" Hunter grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him onto the bed. "And I know you want me in you."

"Hunter..." Jacob said as he looked into Hunter's eyes. This was definitely a hell of a 17th birthday present, but he wasn't complaining. This was better than a car in his mind. How many people could say they lost their virginity to motocross star Hunter Bradley? How many lost their virginity to a childhood crush?

The answer to the first was zero. The second is not many.

"Call me whatever you want." Hunter said seductively as he pulled Jacob's face closer to his own. The heat eradiating between the two was intense. The candlelight provided a romantic atmosphere that made everything right. Earlier the world seemed like a mess… and now everything was the way it was meant to be in Jacob's mind.

Jacob was enduring waves of euphoria. Hunter was good he had to admit. Too good for a kid who had not gotten very far with anyone. His stepsister Fleur made sure of that.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Author's Note

AND TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO THINK THE PAIRING IS WRONG, THERE IS A METHOD BEHIND MY MADNESS. CASEY IS KIM's LITTLE BROTHER IN THIS UNIVERSE AND SHE WAS A MENTOR TO HUNTER. WITH BOTH BEING INTO DUDES AND GROWING UP TOGETHER, IT SHOULD COME TO NO SURPRISE THEY FEEL AN ATTRACTION AND WANT TO SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER. IF TOMMY IS WITH ANY OF THE DINO THUNDER RANGERS OR ADAM WITH TORI OR WHATEVER PART OF ONCE A RANGER ETC IS POSSIBLE, HUNTERXCASEY SHOULD BE POSSIBLE. CUZ LIKE… ITS HOT!

I know it's a lot to take in, but its fun. I was craving a Hunter-Casey._ Whispering Ranger_ promised one but has yet to fulfill it so I took it into my own hands. Like I said in the disclaimer, Casey is Kimberly's little brother Jacob. Jacob is sixteen/seventeen hunter is 25-ish so it is kind of creepy still, but hey if Kira and Dr. O can fuck, so can Hunter and Casey.

Casey's identity as Casey came up as explained in the fic. His full name/ identity as a Hart, Jacques Robert Hart V is a mix of things.

Jacques because their stepfather and mother move to France.

Robert because of his role as Robbie on Home and Away.

Hart is obvious.

V is a reference to the number five, the number most commonly assigned to Pink Rangers.

The stepsisters' names come from Harry Potter. In reference to Fleur and her sister Gabrielle.

The title comes from a Relient K Song.

I know it's a little wacky, but I can't help it. The plot bunnies were attacking. They made me do it!

I will be working on one-shots/ mini series for the time being as no one seems to be reading PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles any more. That and I am running out of ideas for it currently.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE.

Since I got so many reviews so quickly here is an encore update!

Hope you enjoy it!

Please Review.

Griffin


	3. The Birth of a Sex Addict

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is part of my Power Ranger Universe, albeit an alternate one. Casey is Kim's little brother and she is also Hunter's "Big Sister" (i.e. Big Brother/ Sister Program). Don't worry Casey isn't one of Griff's parents. This is AU to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles. It is set in a world without Griffin or Dustin. This is set. Casey is a minor, but past the age of consent so I apologize ahead of time if any of you don't like this. This is Hunter/Casey so you are forewarned about the slash! Casey will be referred to Jacob/ Jake/ Jacques throughout most of the story.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Previously on: The One I'm Waiting For

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Jacob walked through the darkened house and parked his car in the driveway. Little did he know that there was a surprise in store for him?

A lonely blonde teen walked aimlessly through the hallway. Tonight celebrated his liberation from his mother as well as his upcoming birthday. It was a couple of days away and he was going to be all alone for the first time. He was deep in thought before he froze as the sight before his eyes:

Jacob walked to his bedroom only to see Hunter laying in his bed. A very naked Hunter, with a big crimson ribbon tied around his neck.

"Hi Jacob, did you miss me?" Hunter smiled as Jacob noticed the items Hunter had scattered around the room.

"Look Hunter, if you came here to… Wait? Why are you naked on my bed? And why is there a bow?" Jacob was confused now

"I'm your birthday present. Well there is still another one from me and Kim, but I've waited too long for this. And if you are anything like your sister, it looks like I'm going to be popping your cherry."

"If you're going to toy with me again I'm not really up for it right now, and how did you even get in here? Wait I don't need to know. What kind of sick joke are you planning?"

"I am serious. I am your gift. My instincts tell me you are a bottom and that you're a virgin. When I saw you earlier I knew I was right. And for the record I have a key to let myself in. if you haven't noticed I do have clothes in the guest room that I am sure you have jerked off to."

Jacob glared.

"I was just joking Jacob. I don't want to toy with you. I just want you."

Jacob gulped. This was too good to be true. "You want me?"

"Yes Jacob I do" Hunter grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him onto the bed. "And I know you want me in you."

"Hunter..." Jacob said as he looked into Hunter's eyes. This was definitely a hell of a 17th birthday present, but he wasn't complaining. This was better than a car in his mind. How many people could say they lost their virginity to motocross star Hunter Bradley? How many lost their virginity to a childhood crush?

The answer to the first was zero. The second is not many.

"Call me whatever you want." Hunter said seductively as he pulled Jacob's face closer to his own. The heat eradiating between the two was intense. The candlelight provided a romantic atmosphere that made everything right. Earlier the world seemed like a mess… and now everything was the way it was meant to be in Jacob's mind.

Jacob was enduring waves of euphoria. Hunter was good he had to admit. Too good for a kid who had not gotten very far with anyone. His stepsister Fleur made sure of that.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

End of Recap

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss, Jacob nipping lightly at Hunter's lower lip. Jacob broke the kiss, as there was one question on his mind.

"How did you know in the first place I was into you?"

"Like I said before, there were signs before. That and your sister had excellent gaydar."

Jacob face faulted, but soon recovered.

"So any reason you are giving yourself to me?"

"First of all you're giving me your virginity if you agree as I don't bottom. And secondly as you left I saw you from behind and I have to say you have a nice ass. It was then that I decided that I needed to have you" Hunter replied

"Yours isn't too shabby either Old Man" Jacob replied while trying to start another kiss with his childhood friend.

"You are okay with this right?"

"Why wouldn't I? The sex god and motocross star Hunter Bradley is popping m cherry. Dude the farthest I've ever gone is getting a hand job. And even then that was only pity in a hospital when I was in Scotland. I begged the male nurse too. I had broken both of my wrists and you know how my mother is. So I had blue balls and I had no other option. He was cute and all, but he was straight as an arrow."

"You Hart's have the weirdest luck."

"That's not the point. I was ready to kill myself because I was so horny. Anyways I managed to convince him saying that even straight dudes need some help sometimes, and that he should have compassion seeing as I couldn't do it myself and there were tons of hot blonde nurses around the place."

"You do realize this is killing the mood."

"No it isn't Hunter. You're still as hard a rock," Jacob said while flicking Hunter's penis.

"Dude that hurt."

"Then stop interrupting me."

"Fine."

"Like I said before you interrupted me, I was horny and I managed to get the dude to jerk me off."

"And?"

"He was really good. Best orgasm every dude. Like he did it and we pretended like nothing happened until he came in two days later with a big grin on his face."

"Don't tell me you seduced him?"

"No. I just let it slip to the nurse he liked how he was so kind to poor little me in my time of need and that he didn't care if he broke any rules because he knew I was a human being that had needs as a very horny teenager."

"Why did you do that?" this time Hunter's interruption was met with a smack to the back of the head.

"Stop interrupting."

"Sorry."

"Anyways she asked him out the next day. And let's just say he was eager to help me the next time he came by."

"She didn't…"

"She did. Something about compassion and security about his sexuality enough to help me. I also told her that he treated me like I was his brother. Keep in mind I was twelve or so at the time so I was away from home and lonely and horny. So she knew he wasn't being pedophilic with the masturbation."

"Dude you two are so weird. I remember one time Kim was able to track down this old time celebrity no one was able to find. And she was able to get them to save some historic site in Angel Grove. You were too young to remember. The two of you have great luck with strangers. She was always able to get money for fundraisers too!"

"Anyways case in point, the only thing I've ever done is get a hand job from a sexy Scottish male nurse, but that's it. But he pales in comparison to you Hunter Bradley."

"I should hope so Sexy Pants."

"Wait, the only reason you're here is because of my body?" Jacob was appalled. It took a while to digest what Hunter had said previously. Between telling his tale and selective hearing, he didn't hear everything the Crimson Ranger had to say.

"Why were you standing outside the bathroom window exactly?" Hunter retorted a bit annoyed at Jacob's hypocrisy. "And when I said my window earlier, I meant it in the sense that it's the bathroom I use when I'm here since it's connected to the guest room I use here."

Jacob blushed "Oh, yeah... I didn't realize that..." Jacob looked down ashamed of himself. "I was getting the spare key out of the… mum... the… flowerbox. That's it. Kim told me she left a spare key in there. The flowerbox that was under the bathroom window."

"She didn't?"

"Huh?"

"I was supposed to be a surprise for you tonight. You weren't even supposed to know I was going to be here. She just told me how great it would be for me to spend the weekend with you while she was out of town."

"She knew you would be using that bathroom didn't she?"

"Probably."

"And she purposely left those documents behind."

"She always did love playing matchmaker," Hunter said kissing the blonde on the lips.

Jacob blushed now that he had processed everything.

"Jacob- you're so cute" Hunter said with a smile as he kissed the younger blonde's forehead.

"We have a few things we need to discuss tomorrow, but I think it's time to rack up some experience on your belt. And what better way then to get started?" Hunter asked arrogantly before their lips connected again and plunged them both into a state of ecstasy. Hunter was having fun torturing the younger male. He was actually quite nervous about taking his friend's brother's virginity.

Hunter reached for Jacob's suit jacket and unbuttoned it. He proceeded to do the same with the buttons on the dress shirt. With the tie he had something else in mind. Hunter paused at the sight before him. Seeing Jacob's torso was almost too much.

'My my. Little Jacob Hart sure has grown up' Hunter thought untying the laces to Jacob's black dress shoes.

"Hurry up I need you in me now" Jacob panted. Hunter was taking his sweet time with short and random caresses that were sending jolts of electricity through his body. Jacob was harder than he had ever been before.

Jacob figuring out where this was going and attempted to remove his pants but he was stopped.

"Impatient are we? There is no rush Tiger. We have all weekend."

"She set us up didn't she?"

"Whatever dude. All that matters is that I get to have sex with you. Something I have wanted to with you for years."

"I know what you mean. It was so hard going to the pool with you."

"How do you think I felt Jacob? I was a teenage when I last saw you and sporting wood in front of you was not something that I wanted to explain or happen."

"I could have taken care of it."

"Dude you can say that now, but you were a child then."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah."

"Well the moment I met you…"

"Dude we sound like a Lifetime Movie."

"I know, but whatever," Hunter said removing Jacob's dress socks with his teeth. The taller blonde proceeded to suck on each and every one of Jacob's toes in a very seductive manner that got Jacob going.

Jacob let out several groans of pleasure.

Eventually Hunter undid his pants with his teeth. Well unbuttoned with his fingers and un-zippered them with his teeth. Next came the boxers, which he actually took off with his teeth.

"Hunter what about you?" Jacob asked as Hunter played with the tie that still remained around the younger male's neck.

"Tonight is all about you birthday boy."

"You remembered after all these years?"

"Why wouldn't I Jacob? You were my best friend."

After some awkward silence

"You already saw my body, now it's time for me to see yours." Hunter whispered seductively, as he his attention to the nape of Jacob's neck. As he sucked on, nibbled at, and licked said neck he pulled on the slightly loosen tie.

"Hunt…eerrrrrr…. have you done his beeeeeeeeefo-ooooooo-reeeeee?" he squealed.

He removed his lips from Jacob's neck "Why do you really like this?"

"Of course. This is better than anything I've watched."

Hunter moved his head down to Jacob's torso. He slowly licked straight down to the younger blonde's navel and then went back up to his pecs.

"Stop teasing. I need you."

Hunter ignored these pleads and placed one nipple in his mouth and sucked and nipped at it teasingly

"Hunter you know how to screw around with a guy's mind don't you?"

Hunter nodded as he moved his tongue down to Jacob's navel once more, but this time he moved past the navel. Hunter nipped at his treasure trail before going in for the kill and moving down to his growing member

"Now Jacob, I bet that nurse couldn't do anything like this" Hunter said as he moved his head to where Jacob's penis was and wrapped his lips around it causing Jacob to moan in pleasure. Than he started to bob his head up and down in a slow rhythm, lightly licking the corona (head) every time he came back up to it. The combination of suction and great use of tongue was driving Jacob to the brink of orgasm. He was not far from ejaculating as pre-cum was already oozing out of his sore member.

"Huu…Huunt…Hunter… will you please mo…. Moooooooooooh…move a bit faster? I'm almost ready to cum unless you want to swallow it all."

Hunter complied increasing his speed yet still lick at the tip whenever it went by.

"Your wish is my command."

Jacob was got hot at the thought. He would never have imagined being with Hunter, let alone Hunter blowing him and swallowing his seed.

"HUNTER!!" Jacob cried out as his reached his climax and came into Hunter's mouth. Hunter quickened his pace and increased his suction to get every drop as Jacob started panting.

"That was better than I could have imagined. I really owe you one Hunter."

Hunter brought his head back to Jacob's and they kissed again, Hunter still carrying a trace amount of Jacob's seed in his mouth, which allowed Jacob a taste.

Jacob had tasted himself before as any curious teen, but this time it was different, and he thought that Hunter had everything to do with it. It was like electricity was running through every inch of his body.

"Hunter take me now."

"Nope."

"Why not."

"It looks like you're ready to go again."

Jacob hated to admit it but he was hard again mere moments after cumming.

"Oh the joys of teenage libido."

"Hurry up and get on with the program."

"Aye aye captain."

"That's not funny."

"But this is" Hunter said squeezing Jacob's balls.

Jacob was too lost in pleasure to retort in response to Hunter's latest action. The pain was not fun, but the pleasure from Hunter's mouth was more than enough to make up with it.

A few minutes later Jacob had come again and Jacob wanted to have a hand at it.

"Take it slow and no teeth."

"I know. I know."

The action proceeded and Jacob soon himself to be quite a natural.

"You do know you're sexy."

"I know."

"Good, because you do know you still have to fuck me tonight" Jacob said as he went back to sucking on Hunter's long and hard cock.

Hunter was too stunned to see the changes in Jacob's personality that he came right then and there in Jacob's mouth.

"You better be up in fifteen Crimson Ranger."

Hunter paled.

"Kim filled me in on a lot of things. Including how she was the original Pink Ranger and that you have control of electricity."

Hunter paled further.

"You do realize that you can make sex better with electrical impulses?"

Hunter looked really dazed now.

"Kim is expecting you to take care of my every wish. And if I'm not happy you will never hear the end of it."

In fear Hunter got up and began to suck on different parts of Jacob again.

"I thought I told you to fuck me."

"Well Jacob, not everyone has the stamina of a teenager. I'm not old, but I definitely can't get it up again in a span of four minutes. Foreplay is good. And besides I need to loosen you up first…because you in for a world of hurt."

Jacob paled this time.

"There is no way you think this" Hunter points to his large penis "is getting in there" Hunter points to Jacob's ass "without any pain. Lube helps, but I need to relax your ass first, so sit back and enjoy the ride. I have some experience with sex before, but you're my first and only dude."

Jacob was game. He was too wrapped up in the notion of being in bed with his childhood crush to be able to comprehend what Hunter was saying. Hunter tried to warn him, but then again Hart's were very stubborn and never backed down.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Author's Note

I know it's a lot to take in, but its fun. I was craving a Hunter-Casey._ Whispering Ranger_ promised one but has yet to fulfill it so I took it into my own hands. Like I said in the disclaimer, Casey is Kimberly's little brother Jacob. Jacob is sixteen/seventeen hunter is 25-ish so it is kind of creepy still, but hey if Kira and Dr. O can fuck, so can Hunter and Casey.

Jacob/ Casey is blonde here because Casey is the brunette while Jacob is a dirty blonde (not dirty as in sexually). Jacob is the blonde, reserved, coy persona. Casey is the more goofy, insecure, driven one. I've been confused because sometimes his hair appears golden brown on TV and other times it's a lot darker so I thought besides having two names, he might as well have different hair colors for his distinct personalities.

I know most of you are mad for where I always decide to leave things, but I am a dude so it is hard enough for me to write a lot of this stuff so I try to stay away from being too graphic as possible. I'm not homophobic or (to be on the opposite of the spectrum) even gay. I'm just open-minded when it comes to certain pairings!

I know it's a little wacky, but I can't help it. The plot bunnies were attacking. They made me do it!

I will be working on one-shots/ mini series for the time being as no one seems to be reading PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles any more. That and I am running out of ideas for it currently.

Hope you enjoy it!

Please Review.

Griffin


	4. The Birth of a Relationship

DeliciousYahoo BuzzRedditWindows Live FavoritesAsk

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is part of my Power Ranger Universe, albeit an alternate one. Casey is Kim's little brother and she is also Hunter's "Big Sister" (i.e. Big Brother/ Sister Program). Don't worry Casey isn't one of Griff's parents. This is AU to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles. It is set in a world without Griffin or Dustin. This is set. Casey is a minor, but past the age of consent so I apologize ahead of time if any of you don't like this. This is Hunter/Casey so you are forewarned about the slash! Casey will be referred to Jacob/ Jake/ Jacques throughout most of the story.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Previously on: The One I'm Waiting For

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

"You better be up in fifteen Crimson Ranger."

Hunter paled.

"Kim filled me in on a lot of things. Including how she was the original Pink Ranger and that you have control of electricity."

Hunter paled further

"You do realize that you can make sex better with electrical impulses?"

Hunter looked really dazed now.

"Kim is expecting you to take care of my every wish. And if I'm not happy you will never hear the end of it."

In fear Hunter got up and began to suck on different parts of Jacob again.

"I thought I told you to fuck me."

"Well Jacob, not everyone has the stamina of a teenager. I'm not old, but I definitely can't get it up again in a span of four minutes. Foreplay is good. And besides I need to loosen you up first…because you in for a world of hurt."

Jacob paled this time.

"There is no way you think this" Hunter points to his large penis "is getting in there" Hunter points to Jacob's ass "without any pain. Lube helps, but I need to relax your ass first, so sit back and enjoy the ride. I have some experience with sex before, but you're my first and only dude."

Jacob was game. He was too wrapped up in the notion of being in bed with his childhood crush to be able to comprehend what Hunter was saying. Hunter tried to warn him, but then again Hart's were very stubborn and never backed down.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

End of Recap

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Hunter looked at Jacob with hungry eyes and a cocky grin. "Are you sure you want me to fuck you senseless Hart? You've seen me and I'm pretty big. I bet you've never had anything up there."

"I don't care BRADLEY! I just want you inside me! HURRY UP before I change my mind and go find your brother. I heard he's quite the looker!" Jacob knew he would get Hunter, hook, line, and sinker then.

Jacob's head was spinning in a daze, as he was experiencing so much pleasure in such a short period of time. The numerous orgasms and rush of emotions were making him dizzy.

'Come on Jacob, get a hold of yourself, this is the man you've been dreaming of in your bed for years now, don' wimp out. It's going to hurt like hell but he's worth it!' Jacob thought to himself as he braced himself for the world of pain.

'This is so super fucking hot!! I can't wait till Hunter is pounding my ass with that big, thick, long, juicy cock of his' thought Jacob.

"See something you like Jacob?" Hunter winked "Or for that matter want?"

Jacob blushed.

"No Stud, you're perfect. The complete package."

"You sure you don't just want my package?" Hunter asked grabbing himself and jerking himself a bit, to the point where drool was dripping down Jacob's chin.

Jacob wanted to lay his head down on Hunter's torso and suck of those nipples and luck that belly button. He wanted to get to know every inch of it. And finally he wanted to listen to his (Hunter's) heartbeat as they lay together. Jacob snapped out of his trance and worked on Hunter's growing erection.

"Jacob-kun, you truly want this right?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Jacob, brace yourself, it will probably hurt even with the lube."

Hunter had brought a bottle with him just in case something like this would happen. He liked to always be prepared especially when it came to sexual encounters. Kim had dropped hints here and there, but this was so insane he would never have believed any of this unless he was actually here.

Hunter opened the bottle and slathered some on his hard, throbbing, member. Jacob could only drool at the sight before his eyes. Hunter put on a condom next. He was growing sick of the foreplay and anticipation, the sexual tension was growing thick enough to cut.

"Get on your knees Tiger!" Hunter barked out as Jacob followed suit. Hunter stood at the edge of the bed as he prepared himself mentally for the task at hand.

He grabbed Jacob and brought their bodies' close. He could feel Jacob's reappearing erection and knew what to do right then and there. He added some more lube to his figures before sticking a finger into Jacob's entrance.

"Oh…uh!!" several other gasps came out as Hunter entered several other fingers into Jacob's ass. He was becoming a total mess.

'Damn, I never remember being that horny as a teen. Sure it was only a few years ago, but he has super libido or something. Maybe I'm subconsciously sending out Inner Ninja powered electrical impulses. Or maybe its his childhood hero worship stuff he was talking about' Hunter thought.

"Get this show on the road if you hope to make me a quivering mess anytime soon. I have a warm, tight, and wet ass ready for your tasty dick" shouted Jacob.

"OK, here I go" Hunter aligned his cock with Jacob's entrance and he eased his way in. Jacob winced as he entered. It was a lot tighter than anyone else he had fucked. He had popped a few girls' cherries before whether vaginal or anal, but Jacob gave a new meaning to tight end.

"Wow, are all virgins this tight?" Hunter thought aloud.

"Shut up!" Jacob said a bit offended by this statement.

Hunter was now completely in Jacob now and he started in a slow rhythm of pumping in and pulling out again and again. A never-ending cycle of pleasure that was currently driving Jacob wild.

"HhhUUUUnnnnTTTTeeeRRRRRRRRRR!! pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase hurry u-AAAAAAAAAAhhhh" cried Jacob

Hunter had just struck Jacob's prostate releasing a wave of ecstasy in the younger blonde. Hunter grabbed Jacob's length with his right hand and started stroking in tandem with his trusting. His left hand was currently playing with Jacob's left nipple.

He increased his pace giving into Jacob's growing list of demands. Every once in a while hitting Jacob's prostate a little more intensely to give Jacob's cries of pleasure and lust a little extra enthusiasm.

"Jacob, I want to hear you scream my name when you cum."

Hunter flipped the blonde onto his back and threw the shorter blonde's legs over his own shoulders as he went in for the kill.

Hunter leaned in and kissed Jacob's open mouth flicking his tongue at the younger boy's and exploring the depths of his mouth. It wasn't the best kiss, but Jacob was still learning. Nothing got Hunter hotter than a quivering mess beneath him as he went in for his final thrusts.

Jacob quivered with delight as Hunter continued the assault on his ass. The pain had subsided after the first few thrusts. The warmth of another body pressed upon his own combined with the feelings produced by Hunter's long, thick, hot, throbbing cock within the confines of his warm, wet, and tight ass was almost too much for Jacob.

He never imagine that sex could feel this good. He couldn't decided on whether it was because it was:

a) With another man,

b) With Hunter,

Or

c) Or sex being good in general,

But he didn't care. Even if all or none of them applied, sex with Hunter was mind blowing on its own. He would have gladly traded in his car to be able to have sex with hunter for the rest of his life (baring that they could both keep their looks and stamina).

The feel of Hunter's tongue, his strong stroking hands, and his pounding length. There was no way in hell Jacob was ending this any time soon. He fought every urge to cum right then and there.

Hunter was already one step ahead of him and pulled on Jacob's balls each time it appeared Jacob was seconds away from ejaculating.

The pair kept going at it for another while, with both losing track of time completely. The world at the moment to them only consisted of the room they were having the most mind blowing sex ever in.

Jacob could feel his end coming and thought Hunter was psychic as Hunter decided to jerk Jacob off.

"HUNTER!!" Jacob cried out as jets of his hot, wet, sticky, white seed covered his chest, and narrowly missing his right eye.

Hunter felt his climax approaching as well and quickened his pace even further and prepared to unleash his load inside of Jacob. He debated pulling out, whipping off the condom, and cumming on Jacob or in the blonde's mouth, but he felt he could do either some other time that weekend.

In the end he kept up with the original plan that was already in motion, sped up his thrusts, and cummed within Jacob. Even with the condom on, Jacob could feel the warmth being expelled by Hunter's second 'Thunder Staff.'

Feeling the warm liquid on his body sent shockwaves of pleasure through Jacob's body as he came a second time.

'I never thought something that felt that good was humanly possible.'

'Did he just really cum again?' thought a dazed and confused Hunter. 'I must be that good.'

"Crim please do-that-again-some-time" Jacob said panting from their steamy encounter.

"Anything for you Tiger."

Jacob glared. The nicknames Hunter made for him always tended to stick.

"Did Kim really tell you everything?"

"She told me she was a Pink and you were Crimson, though the Pinks consider you their first Male Pink."

Hunter cursed Kim once more on the inside. Blake and himself were subjected to weird comments from Rangers past and present due to how their colors did not fit into the Ranger spectrum, as would one of Jacob's future teammates/ mentor.

"Dude can we drop it? I think someone is ready for another round" Hunter said flicking Jacob's hardening penis once more.

Jacob caught his breath and replied dreamily "That was perfect. It was better than I expected."

"Jacob, you're so cute. That's just plain old ordinary sex. There are plenty of ways to spice it up even more!"

Jacob paled at the thoughts of more sex and accomplishing every position of the Gay Kama Sutra.

"Tiger I love you" Hunter said as he drifted to sleep. He still had stamina, but Jacob had truly worn him out.

"I love you too Crim" Jacob replied as he rested his head on the larger man's chest and fell asleep.

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Jacob woke up in the middle of the night a bit startled and confused. He knew that he was in his bed, but was a little confused. By now all of the candles and burnt down and the room was blanketed in darkness.

'What is this warm thing next to me in bed, it was never here before' he thought to himself. He was long used to sleeping along.

Then the events that transpired earlier that night came to mind.

'Holy Crap! Hunter and I slept together! And I think I need a shower now' he whispered quietly to himself, but not quietly enough to keeping Hunter from waking up.

"It's late Tiger. We can shower together in the morning. Stay in bed. Let's cuddle."

Jacob was a bit disturbed about this gentler side to Hunter.

"Fine. But I get to top you tomorrow!"

"Yeah right kiddo. In your dreams" Hunter said running his hand through Jacob's hair, thoroughly annoying the younger blonde though his hair was already messed up due to their wild, hot, passionate sex and sleeping.

Hunter said his bit and went back to sleep. Jacob wanted to do a few more things, but he too felt sleep winning the battle.

Jacob returned his head back to the spot on Hunter's chest where it had departed from moments before. He fell asleep to the rhythm of the older man's breathing and beating heart. He drifted back to but not before hearing something along the lines of:

"Sleep well and we can talk about it in the morning."

Jacob was confused. He didn't know if Hunter was referencing if he could top or not, but it was a battle he didn't want to think about at the moment. He was too tired to worry about something like that so early in their relationship. They still had several days together (well two or more less if Kim came back Monday) and it was still early in what Jacob hoped was the beginning of a serious relationship…

T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R

Author's Note

Ray—took that quote from your review

Four Chapters in three days isn't too bad for me! I am not going to promise Chapter Five any time soon as I have a lot of work to do this week, but hopefully it will be up mid-week possibly.

I know it's a lot to take in, but its fun. I was craving a Hunter-Casey._ Whispering Ranger_ promised one but has yet to fulfill it so I took it into my own hands. Like I said in the disclaimer, Casey is Kimberly's little brother Jacob. Jacob is sixteen/seventeen hunter is 25-ish so it is kind of creepy still, but hey if Kira and Dr. O can fuck, so can Hunter and Casey.

I know most of you are mad for where I always decide to leave things, but I am a dude so it is hard enough for me to write a lot of this stuff so I try to stay away from being too graphic as possible. I'm not homophobic or (to be on the opposite of the spectrum) even gay. I'm just open-minded when it comes to certain pairings!

I know it's a little wacky, but I can't help it. The plot bunnies were attacking. They made me do it!

I will be working on one-shots/ mini series for the time being as no one seems to be reading PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles any more. That and I am running out of ideas for it currently.

Hope you enjoy it!

Please Review.

Griffin


	5. The Birth of a Love Affair

DeliciousYahoo BuzzRedditWindows Live FavoritesAsk

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is part of my Power Ranger Universe, albeit an alternate one. Casey is Kim's little brother and she is also Hunter's "Big Sister" (i.e. Big Brother/ Sister Program). Don't worry Casey isn't one of Griff's parents. This is AU to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles. It is set in a world without Griffin or Dustin. This is set. Casey is a minor, but past the age of consent so I apologize ahead of time if any of you don't like this. This is Hunter/Casey so you are forewarned about the slash! Casey will be referred to Jacob/ Jake/ Jacques throughout most of the story.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Previously on: The One I'm Waiting For

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Jacob woke up in the middle of the night a bit startled and confused. He knew that he was in his bed, but was a little confused. By now all of the candles and burnt down and the room was blanketed in darkness.

'What is this warm thing next to me in bed, it was never here before' he thought to himself. He was long used to sleeping along.

Then the events that transpired earlier that night came to mind.

'Holy Crap! Hunter and I slept together! And I think I need a shower now' he whispered quietly to himself, but not quietly enough to keeping Hunter from waking up.

"It's late Tiger. We can shower together in the morning. Stay in bed. Let's cuddle."

Jacob was a bit disturbed about this gentler side to Hunter.

"Fine. But I get to top you tomorrow!"

"Yeah right kiddo. In your dreams" Hunter said running his hand through Jacob's hair, thoroughly annoying the younger blonde though his hair was already messed up due to their wild, hot, passionate sex and sleeping.

Hunter said his bit and went back to sleep. Jacob wanted to do a few more things, but he too felt sleep winning the battle.

Jacob returned his head back to the spot on Hunter's chest where it had departed from moments before. He fell asleep to the rhythm of the older man's breathing and beating heart. He drifted back to but not before hearing something along the lines of:

"Sleep well and we can talk about it in the morning."

Jacob was confused. He didn't know if Hunter was referencing if he could top or not, but it was a battle he didn't want to think about at the moment. He was too tired to worry about something like that so early in their relationship. They still had several days together (well two or more less if Kim came back Monday) and it was still early in what Jacob hoped was the beginning of a serious relationship…

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

End of Recap

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Jacob woke up expecting to see Hunter next to him, but he didn't. He was thoroughly confused and disappointed. It was only when he work up and felt sticky all over his torso and nether regions that he knew that it was not at all a dream.

When he snapped back to reality and pulled the sheet and blankets around himself closer realizing he was naked, Hunter walked back into the room in with a very skimpy bath towel on.

'It wasn't a dream, thank god.' He got up and looked at Hunter with a cheeky grin and said "Just like old times, you in a towel and me staring at you like an idiot."

Hunter chuckled at this joke. Jacob had never heard Hunter laugh like this before, and this was something to be treasured. Sure he had laughed in his prescience before, but this felt so natural, so special, so intimate. It was the first time he realize how long he had a thing for the elder blonde.

"I guess we were right about Kim. She called this morning while you were sleeping. It was about when I figured I should shower. She wanted to make sure you were still alive" Hunter began to be met with an intense glare. "And she doesn't expect you to be sitting properly any time soon either."

Jacob threw a pillow at Hunter.

"Hey! You should be happy about when you woke up. How many people get to see this" Hunter smiled at the younger boy gazing up at him while gesturing to his slightly damp body.

"So, do I have to clean myself or will you assist me?"

"Right, no problem" Jacob started to get up but a searing pain shot through him. "Fuck" he bellowed as he fell back on his bed. The events that had transpired the previous night had finally caught up with him.

"Jacob you might not be able to walk for a while, sorry about that." Hunter said looking a bit guilty. "Kim must have ESP or secret cameras or something. She asked me why you cummed three times last night."

Jacob blanched.

"Just kidding Tiger."

Jacob threw another pillowed.

'Jerk' he murmured before giving a pleading look. Hunter would never be able to resist his puppy dog pout. He was embarrassed to use it, but he was not about to lose the argument with his childhood friend.

"May I help you to the Shower?" Hunter asked lovingly to the shorter blond while stretching out his right arm.

"Thanks." Jacob got lay down and got ready as Hunter slowly slid his arms under his back and legs and lifted him off the bed.

"Am I too heavy for you Crim?" Jacob joked.

"What have you been eating in France? You're as light as a pillow. I don't think I could even break out a sweat by lifting you for a workout."

"Good, because I think I could get used to this."

"I think I could too" Hunter said as he thought about everything that had transpired in the last 24 hours while Jacob only thought of being carried around and waited on hand and foot.

"Don't worry, you're perfect the way you are Tiger" Hunter said as he placed Jacob in the bathtub and turned on the water. "Don't get used to this though, this is a one time only kind of thing."

Hunter just stood there watching the expression on Jacob's face shift from pleasure, as the hot water engulfed his body, turned to one of disgust. "That look you've got on you're face is so cute Jakey-poo."

"Can you stick to one nickname?"

"Yep, just as soon as I get to fuck you again."

"Stop being an ass if you want to fuck my tight ass" Jacob joked.

Hunter didn't like that Jacob was smarter than he let on. Sarcasm and wit were only two parts of Jacob that had grown during his time in France. Jacob had become quite the man in Hunter's mind.

"Hurry up Old Man!" Hunter snapped back into reality and growled in retaliation. "Now get in before I change my mind." Jacob commanded with his finger and Hunter complied.

"You just want to get fucked again don't you, you little nympho?"

"While what can I say? You big, thick, dick feels so good in my ass."

Hunter chuckled and grabbed the washcloth from Jacob's hand and slowly started scrubbing his lovers back. The two sat in the tub with Jacob sitting between Hunter's legs (i.e. Jacob's back to Hunter, dick to ass for those who still don't get it).

Soon Hunter he pulled Jacobs closer and went in for a hug while continuing to get his lover spiffy and clean. He worked diligently to wash away the evidence that still remained from the night before.

"Do you love me?" Jacob asked to test the waters. He was not expecting an actual answer. He proceeded to take the washcloth away from his lover and work his magic on getting the Crimson Ranger clean. Doing so had truly turned the Crimson Ranger crimson.

Hunter replied. "I'm all yours Jacob!"

It wasn't the answer Jacob was expecting so he looked quite dazed and froze momentarily, so Hunter reassured his blonde friend of his comments authenticity by pulling the younger blonde into a warm embrace. Hunter leaned his head in and whispered into Jacob's ear "Don't worry, I'll always love you Jacob with all of my heart."

Jacob blushed and replied "I'll always love you too Hunter."

Hunter let Jacob out of the embrace to turn off the water "You think you can get out on your own? Or do I have to help you?"

"I think I'm good, but I'll call if I need help"

"Alright, I'll hold you to that dude."

Hunter grabbed his towel and started to walk out but was stopped when Jacob said.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"I love you?" Hunter said before walking away.

'Stupid blonde forgot to fuck me' Jacob mumbled. 'My ass hurts and I need him, yet he walks away. No sex from him if I have anything to say about it' he thought darkly.

Hunter came back into the room with a shower caddy of items.

"Did you think I really think I forgot?"

Jacob blushed.

"Yeah, I did" he replied embarrassed.

"Well let's get our Fuck on!" Hunter said as he dumped the contents onto the pile of clothes by the tub.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob cried out pulling Hunter into the tub.

The two were ready to get another session of sex together under the belts.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Author's Note

Hope you liked it. Kind of running out of ideas and I am very busy so I will do my best to keep pumping out these chapters!!!

It's short but y'all should be happy I got another one out so soon!

(Repeated from Chapter 1-4)

I know it's a lot to take in, but its fun. I was craving a Hunter-Casey._ Whispering Ranger_ promised one but has yet to fulfill it so I took it into my own hands. Like I said in the disclaimer, Casey is Kimberly's little brother Jacob. Jacob is sixteen/seventeen hunter is 25-ish so it is kind of creepy still, but hey if Kira and Dr. O can fuck, so can Hunter and Casey.

I know most of you are mad for where I always decide to leave things, but I am a dude so it is hard enough for me to write a lot of this stuff so I try to stay away from being too graphic as possible. I'm not homophobic or (to be on the opposite of the spectrum) even gay. I'm just open-minded when it comes to certain pairings!

I know it's a little wacky, but I can't help it. The plot bunnies were attacking. They made me do it!

I will be working on one-shots/ mini series for the time being as no one seems to be reading PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles any more. That and I am running out of ideas for it currently.

Hope you enjoy it!

Please Review.

Griffin


	6. The Birth of a Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is part of my Power Ranger Universe, albeit an alternate one. Casey is Kim's little brother and she is also Hunter's "Big Sister" (i.e. Big Brother/ Sister Program). Don't worry Casey isn't one of Griff's parents. This is AU to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles. It is set in a world without Griffin or Dustin. This is set. Casey is a minor, but past the age of consent so I apologize ahead of time if any of you don't like this. This is Hunter/Casey so you are forewarned about the slash! Casey will be referred to Jacob/ Jake/ Jacques throughout most of the story.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Previously on: The One I'm Waiting For

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Jacob woke up expecting to see Hunter next to him, but he didn't. He was thoroughly confused and disappointed. It was only when he work up and felt sticky all over his torso and nether regions that he knew that it was not at all a dream.

When he snapped back to reality and pulled the sheet and blankets around himself closer realizing he was naked, Hunter walked back into the room in with a very skimpy bath towel on.

'It wasn't a dream, thank god.' He got up and looked at Hunter with a cheeky grin and said "Just like old times, you in a towel and me staring at you like an idiot."

Hunter chuckled at this joke. Jacob had never heard Hunter laugh like this before, and this was something to be treasured. Sure he had laughed in his presence before, but this felt so natural, so special, so intimate. It was the first time he realize how long he had a thing for the elder blonde.

"I guess we were right about Kim. She called this morning while you were sleeping. It was about when I figured I should shower. She wanted to make sure you were still alive" Hunter began to be met with an intense glare. "And she doesn't expect you to be sitting properly any time soon either."

Jacob threw a pillow at Hunter.

"Hey! You should be happy about when you woke up. How many people get to see this?" Hunter smiled at the younger boy gazing up at him while gesturing to his slightly damp body.

"So, do I have to clean myself or will you assist me?"

"Right, no problem" Jacob started to get up but a searing pain shot through him. "Fuck" he bellowed as he fell back on his bed. The events that had transpired the previous night had finally caught up with him.

"Jacob you might not be able to walk for a while, sorry about that." Hunter said looking a bit guilty. "Kim must have ESP or secret cameras or something. She asked me why you cummed three times last night."

Jacob blanched.

"Just kidding Tiger."

Jacob threw another pillow.

'Jerk' he murmured before giving a pleading look. Hunter would never be able to resist his puppy dog pout. He was embarrassed to use it, but he was not about to lose the argument with his childhood friend.

"May I help you to the Shower?" Hunter asked lovingly to the shorter blond while stretching out his right arm.

"Thanks." Jacob got lay down and got ready as Hunter slowly slid his arms under his back and legs and lifted him off the bed.

"Am I too heavy for you Crim?" Jacob joked.

"What have you been eating in France? You're as light as a pillow. I don't think I could even break out a sweat by lifting you for a workout."

"Good, because I think I could get used to this."

"I think I could too" Hunter said as he thought about everything that had transpired in the last 24 hours while Jacob only thought of being carried around and waited on hand and foot.

"Don't worry, you're perfect the way you are Tiger" Hunter said as he placed Jacob in the bathtub and turned on the water. "Don't get used to this though, this is a one time only kind of thing."

Hunter just stood there watching the expression on Jacob's face shift from pleasure, as the hot water engulfed his body, turned to one of disgust. "That look you've got on you're face is so cute Jakey-poo."

"Can you stick to one nickname?"

"Yep, just as soon as I get to fuck you again."

"Stop being an ass if you want to fuck my tight ass" Jacob joked. "It's a privilege, not a entitlement."

Hunter didn't like that Jacob was smarter than he let on. Sarcasm and wit were only two parts of Jacob that had grown during his time in France. Jacob had become quite the man in Hunter's mind.

"Hurry up Old Man!" Hunter snapped back into reality and growled in retaliation. "Now get in before I change my mind." Jacob commanded with his finger and Hunter complied.

"You just want to get fucked again don't you, you little nympho?"

"Well what can I say? You big, thick, dick feels so good in my ass."

Hunter chuckled and grabbed the washcloth from Jacob's hand and slowly started scrubbing his lovers back. The two sat in the tub with Jacob sitting between Hunter's legs (i.e. Jacob's back to Hunter, dick to ass for those who still don't get it).

Soon Hunter he pulled Jacobs closer and went in for a hug while continuing to get his lover spiffy and clean. He worked diligently to wash away the evidence that still remained from the night before.

"Do you love me?" Jacob asked to test the waters. He was not expecting an actual answer. He proceeded to take the washcloth away from his lover and work his magic on getting the Crimson Ranger clean. Doing so had truly turned the Crimson Ranger crimson.

Hunter replied. "I'm all yours Jacob!"

It wasn't the answer Jacob was expecting so he looked quite dazed and froze momentarily, so Hunter reassured his blonde friend of his comments authenticity by pulling the younger blonde into a warm embrace. Hunter leaned his head in and whispered into Jacob's ear "Don't worry, I'll always love you Jacob with all of my heart."

Jacob blushed and replied "I'll always love you too Hunter."

Hunter let Jacob out of the embrace to turn off the water "You think you can get out on your own? Or do I have to help you?"

"I think I'm good, but I'll call if I need help"

"Alright, I'll hold you to that dude."

Hunter grabbed his towel and started to walk out but was stopped when Jacob said.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"I love you?" Hunter said before walking away.

'Stupid blonde forgot to fuck me' Jacob mumbled. 'My ass hurts and I need him, yet he walks away. No sex from him if I have anything to say about it' he thought darkly.

Hunter came back into the room with a shower caddy of items.

"Did you think I really think I forgot?"

Jacob blushed.

"Yeah, I did" he replied embarrassed.

"Well let's get our Fuck on!" Hunter said as he dumped the contents onto the pile of clothes by the tub.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob cried out pulling Hunter into the tub.

The two were ready to get another session of sex together under the belts.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

End of Recap

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Time Skip ~4 Hours

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Several orgasms later and the duo currently lay cuddled once more on Jacob's bed. However this time it was Hunter who was cuddling onto Jacob. The two lay covered in a pile of blankets and sheets. Hunter's toys caused wave after wave of pleasure, and yet the two didn't go much further. After their fun they dove back under the covers and enjoyed every moment together. There is nothing better than lying in bed next to another warm body intimately.

Currently the two lay content on the bed. Hunter had his head on the chest of the younger blonde. The elder blonde snoring slightly as Jacob ran his fingers through the Crimson Ranger's blonde locks in his sleep. Neither realized how deep their connection had become. Even in their sleep they completed each other.

Their stiffening "Thunder Staffs" rubbed against each other in pleasure as the duo shifted in their sleep. Both slept soundly despite it being bright outside. The rays of sunlight began to penetrate the room with greater intensity, but they slept on. A sticky mess was beginning to produce between the blondes, but neither noticed anything. As both were too caught up in their very fluffy and pleasurable dreams.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Time Skip ~1 Hour

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

"Bye Tiger, See you later" Hunter called out as he walked out the front door, but not before Jacob run up to him.

"See you Crim." Jacob gave a coy smile before standing on his tiptoes to kiss the taller blonde on the lips.

"A guy could get used to this" Hunter said in a cocky tone.

"I know, but don't you have things to do? You were in a rush to get this morning."

"Yeah. I do, but how can I leave you all alone?"

"No more sex…" Hunter looked scandalized "…until after Dinner."

Hunter proceeded to try to drag him back to the younger blonde's bedroom.

"Hunter?"

"It's dinnertime somewhere in the world."

Jacob waited for the right moment before he did a back flip, taking Hunter with him. In the end Hunter was on the ground on his back, with Jacob straddling his waist.

"I thought you said no sex before dinner."

"I did, I just thought I would leave you with incentive to get everything done a little quicker" Jacob said as he moved his hips and proceeded to force more blood into Hunter's already hardening dick.

"You are such a tease."

Jacob got up.

"Crim, six o'clock and not one second late."

"Huh?"

"Dinner."

"Oh."

"Do whatever you need to do and get desert."

Hunter had a perverted grin to his face.

"I don't mean that kind of desert. As much as I would love to lick whipped crème after you, that's not the kind of desert I was talking about."

Hunter looked defeated. He was resigned and got up while proceeding to dust off imaginary dust from his pants. He was almost out the door when he heard Jacob calling from another room:

"That's more like a midnight snack!"

Hunter face faulted and got a nosebleed. He hit his head on the ground and became unconscious. A little while later he woke up and realized he was running out of time.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Author's Note

Hope you liked it. Kind of running out of ideas and I am very busy so I will do my best to keep pumping out these chapters!!!

It's short but y'all should be happy I got another one out so soon!

Sorry it took a while. I forgot I had this chapter done. I had a lot of midterms, some of which I didn't too well on. I hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter of PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles should be out within the next few days hopefully.

(Repeated from Chapter 1-4)

I know it's a lot to take in, but its fun. I was craving a Hunter-Casey._ Whispering Ranger_ promised one but has yet to fulfill it so I took it into my own hands. Like I said in the disclaimer, Casey is Kimberly's little brother Jacob. Jacob is sixteen/seventeen hunter is 25-ish so it is kind of creepy still, but hey if Kira and Dr. O can fuck, so can Hunter and Casey.

I know most of you are mad for where I always decide to leave things, but I am a dude so it is hard enough for me to write a lot of this stuff so I try to stay away from being too graphic as possible. I'm not homophobic or (to be on the opposite of the spectrum) even gay. I'm just open-minded when it comes to certain pairings!

I know it's a little wacky, but I can't help it. The plot bunnies were attacking. They made me do it!

I will be working on one-shots/ mini series for the time being as no one seems to be reading PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles any more. That and I am running out of ideas for it currently.

Hope you enjoy it!

Please Review.

Griffin


	7. The Birth of a Convert

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is part of my Power Ranger Universe, albeit an alternate one. Casey is Kim's little brother and she is also Hunter's "Big Sister" (i.e. Big Brother/ Sister Program). Don't worry Casey isn't one of Griff's parents. This is AU to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles. It is set in a world without Griffin or Dustin. This is set. Casey is a minor, but past the age of consent so I apologize ahead of time if any of you don't like this. This is Hunter/Casey so you are forewarned about the slash! Casey will be referred to Jacob/ Jake/ Jacques throughout most of the story.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Previously on: The One I'm Waiting For

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Time Skip ~1 Hour

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

"Bye Tiger, See you later" Hunter called out as he walked out the front door, but not before Jacob run up to him.

"See you Crim." Jacob gave a coy smile before standing on his tiptoes to kiss the taller blonde on the lips.

"A guy could get used to this" Hunter said in a cocky tone.

"I know, but don't you have things to do? You were in a rush to get this morning."

"Yeah. I do, but how can I leave you all alone?"

"No more sex…" Hunter looked scandalized "…until after Dinner."

Hunter proceeded to try to drag him back to the younger blonde's bedroom.

"Hunter?"

"It's dinnertime somewhere in the world."

Jacob waited for the right moment before he did a back flip, taking Hunter with him. In the end Hunter was on the ground on his back, with Jacob straddling his waist.

"I thought you said no sex before dinner."

"I did, I just thought I would leave you with incentive to get everything done a little quicker" Jacob said as he moved his hips and proceeded to force more blood into Hunter's already hardening dick.

"You are such a tease."

Jacob got up.

"Crim, six o'clock and not one second late."

"Huh?"

"Dinner."

"Oh."

"Do whatever you need to do and get desert."

Hunter had a perverted grin to his face.

"I don't mean that kind of desert. As much as I would love to lick whipped crème off of you, that's not the kind of desert I was talking about."

Hunter looked defeated. He was resigned and got up while proceeding to dust off imaginary dust from his pants. He was almost out the door when he heard Jacob calling from another room:

"That's more like a midnight snack!"

Hunter face faulted and got a nosebleed. He hit his head on the ground and became unconscious. A little while later he woke up and realized he was running out of time.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

End of Recap

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Hunter didn't have much time left to put the plan into motion. While Kim and Mr. Hart had begun to put the final touches on their pet project, Hunter was doing his part, though neither of the Harts knew what the blonde was truly up to. Hunter was just glad she did not have a 'Ranger Yaoi Sense' or he would be dead. He thanked the heavens that Jacob was Kim's brother and not Kat's, not that was much better. Kim would definitely beat the shit out of him when she learned her other brother took her baby brother's virginity in her house when he was supposed to be doing something else…

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Jacob was bored, not that he had much to do anyways. He was left home alone and spiffy clean now that he thought about it. All traces of Hunter's seed were down the drain by now. The sheets were in the laundry and the trash was already taken out.

Jacob hated to admit it, but he was kind of tempted to find the condoms from last night and get off from the residual semen, but he was kind of turned off by the idea and knew there would be plenty more for him to use and enjoy later that night. So he was in his room getting ready to partake in his favorite activity when he received a call from his lovely sister.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

"Hello?"

"Jake we need to talk" came from the former Pink Ranger in a stern voice.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Why Hunter had sex with you last night in fact."

"He didn't force me."

"I figured. You always did ogle at his ass as a child."

"…" Jacob was speechless.

"Don't worry kiddo. Even I can admit I ogled it from time to time as a teen."

"TMI!"

"Did you use condoms?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but better after we fucked in the shower."

"TMI!" This time it was Kim who screamed.

"How did you know we had sex anyways?"

Kim knew she would never bounce back from admitting the truth.

"Let's just say spending enough with Kat develops a Yaoi sense."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No you don't."

"Are you mad?"

"No, though I'm proud you waited out as long as you did."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were any younger, Hunter could have gone to jail."

"I know…"

"I'm just looking out for you, you know?"

"I know, thanks again."

"Well Jakers I have to go, the er… client is here."

"Don't you mean Jason is there?"

"Shut up brat."

"I guess we are more similar than you think Kimmie!"

"What do you mean?"

"We both have things for Reds."

"Well Hunter is technically a Pink."

"With that mindset, I say I will be becoming a Red sooner or later."

"…" There was a loud crash on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Jake is that you?"

"Hey Jayce… Tell Kim I will get back at her. And remind her that Hunter is not a Pink!"

Jacob hung up and prepared for a night of fun.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

* Meanwhile * (Minor Kim/ Jason smut here—very minor… its implied)

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Kim woke up in the arms of the former Red Ranger.

"Do I even want to know what happened Kim?"

"Can we just Fuck like bunnies and pretend this never happened?"

"Anything you say Kimberly Ann."

"Well if you must know, little Hunter has popped little Jacob's cherry."

Jason's face lost its color. Kim was pissed.

'Kat better not have converted him to her evil religion or she is so dead!' thought Kim before an evil twinkle appeared in her eyes. 'Jason was horny… so it's not like I am taking advantage of him… it's a nice way to wake up after all" she thought with a grin as she unbuckled the former Red Ranger's belt.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

End of Kim/ Jason Smut!

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Kim was not the dumb, helpless, damsel in distress that she portrayed herself during her high school days. It was all part of an image she had been forced to portray in order to make her fascination with gymnastics become a potential career. While she had not spied on the two lovebirds, she had returned home after she had forgotten something critical to a deal she needed to set forth.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Flashback to the previous night

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Kim could smell something strange from Jacob's room. Well, to be honest she could smell it from the moment she put the key into the lock and turned the knob. The combined scents of sweat, semen, and burning candles led to one conclusion: it smelled like... Sex? While she knew her little brother had always admired her "other little brother," she never expected for this to occur.

'No it can't be, he's probably just jacking off to a movie or magazine. I wouldn't be surprised if Hunter gave them to him for his birthday. But then again he was in France for all those years too. And France is almost as bad as Germany and Japan in that matter.'

She proceeded to do what she had come to do before slipping out unbeknownst to her brother. She was just glad that he didn't have Hunter's Ninja senses and reflexes or it could come out nasty. So she proceeded to nothing in regards with her brother and she continued doing whatever it was she was doing.

Kim heard Jacob scream Hunter and wondered 'Oh my god did Jacob just yell Hunter? No it couldn't be I mean Hunter? No it's impossible! God, please. Do not let Hunter be in there too! I know he always had a hero worship for Hunter, but this will make everything more complicated than necessary. I will never hear the end of this from Kat and Tori.'

After a few more grunts and moans from both of her brothers, she took it as her cue to get the hell out of there. Her ninjetti senses were not as great as those of the Wind and Thunder Academies, but she did gain heightened senses and reflexes from her tenure as the Warrior of the Crane, something that had not become apparent in any of the other warriors.

This time when she heard her little brother yell the Crimson Ranger's name, she smelled something that she smelled similar to when Jacob screamed out Hunter the first time, but a bit different. This time she smelt something different. It was kind of like...

Kim finally put it together.

'Jacob actually might be with Hunter, I'll wait till things quiet down to check... I don't want to ever admit I accidentally walked in on them… well kind of… Hopefully either Hunter is not really there or Hunter is too into plowing Jacob to notice my prescience.'

The Pink Ranger's curiosity waned. But if she had walked into Jacob's room lit by the moonlight and the ethereal glow of a ring of candles, she would have seen Jacob's head resting on a larger man's body. A blonde male's body. In fact a man she knew very well. He WAS with Hunter.

Kim's response would have been,

"My brother's gay??? I can't believe this. Kat was right! Damn that bitch!"

The duo was lucky Kat or any other of the Ranger Yaoi Federation were there or it would have been something more along the lines of:

"They look so cute together. I hope he's happy though, that's what's important. That and we get more footage of them! It's a shame they will never sleep with any of us, but them sleeping together is too hot! I am so glad Hunter has that ninja stamina of his!"

At that moment, various individuals throughout the universe felt the urge to masturbate/ have sex with someone. The numerous sneezes and trickles of blood may seem innocent to many… but it was the telltale sign of one thing…

A member of **the Ranger Yaoi Federation.**

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Author's Note

Hope you liked it. Kind of running out of ideas and I am very busy so I will do my best to keep pumping out these chapters!!! There is one more chapter left (with a crappy epilogue included!).

Sorry it took so long. The semester is winding down and all my professors seem to think I am getting no work in my other classes so I am swamped in work. Just finished a paper and am moving on to more dreadful work!

**the Ranger Yaoi Federation** is back! Spin off fics on the RYF will appear eventually.

I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANY JAPANESE, FRENCH, or GERMAN PEOPLE! I AM NOT IMPLYING THEY ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE, BUT A LOT OF KINKY SHIT COMES OUT OF JAPAN, FRANCE IS PRETTY FREE WITH SEX, AND THERE IS A LOT OF SHADY GERMAN PORN.

It's short but y'all should be happy I got another one out so soon! I am sorry the last chapter had such a long recap, but none of my unofficial betas could agree on where to begin and end the recap so I just took the entire portion in question.

The next chapter of PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles should be out within the next few days hopefully if not within the next 24 hours.

(Repeated from Chapter 1-4)

I know it's a lot to take in, but its fun. I was craving a Hunter-Casey._ Whispering Ranger_ promised one but has yet to fulfill it so I took it into my own hands. Like I said in the disclaimer, Casey is Kimberly's little brother Jacob. Jacob is sixteen/seventeen hunter is 25-ish so it is kind of creepy still, but hey if Kira and Dr. O can fuck, so can Hunter and Casey.

I know most of you are mad for where I always decide to leave things, but I am a dude so it is hard enough for me to write a lot of this stuff so I try to stay away from being too graphic as possible. I'm not homophobic or (to be on the opposite of the spectrum) even gay. I'm just open-minded when it comes to certain pairings!

I know it's a little wacky, but I can't help it. The plot bunnies were attacking. They made me do it!

I will be working on one-shots/ mini series for the time being as no one seems to be reading PRNS: Hurricane Chronicles any more. That and I am running out of ideas for it currently.

Hope you enjoy it!

Please Review.

Griffin


	8. The Birth of a Pai Zhuq Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is part of my Power Ranger Universe, albeit an alternate one. Casey is Kim's little brother and she is also Hunter's "Big Sister" (i.e. Big Brother/ Sister Program). Don't worry Casey isn't one of Griff's parents. This is AU to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles. It is set in a world without Griffin or Dustin. This is set. Casey is a minor, but past the age of consent so I apologize ahead of time if any of you don't like this. This is Hunter/Casey so you are forewarned about the slash! Casey will be referred to Jacob/ Jake/ Jacques throughout most of the story.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Previously on: The One I'm Waiting For

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Kim finally put it together.

'Jacob actually might be with Hunter, I'll wait till things quiet down to check... I don't want to ever admit I accidentally walked in on them… well kind of… Hopefully either Hunter is not really there or Hunter is too into plowing Jacob to notice my prescience.'

The Pink Ranger's curiosity waned. But if she had walked into Jacob's room lit by the moonlight and the ethereal glow of a ring of candles, she would have seen Jacob's head resting on a larger man's body. A blonde male's body. In fact a man she knew very well. He WAS with Hunter.

Kim's response would have been,

"My brother's gay??? I can't believe this. Kat was right! Damn that bitch!"

The duo was lucky Kat or any other of the Ranger Yaoi Federation were there or it would have been something more along the lines of:

"They look so cute together. I hope he's happy though, that's what's important. That and we get more footage of them! It's a shame they will never sleep with any of us, but them sleeping together is too hot! I am so glad Hunter has that ninja stamina of his!"

At that moment, various individuals throughout the universe felt the urge to masturbate/ have sex with someone. The numerous sneezes and trickles of blood may seem innocent to many… but it was the telltale sign of one thing…

A member of the Ranger Yaoi Federation.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

End of Recap

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Hunter had done his business and was running late. Very late in fact. He knew Jacob would forgive him, as it would all be worth it. When Hunter got out of the rented vehicle and preceded to the front door, there was an interesting sight before his eyes. Hunter stopped laughing and looked deeply into Jacob's eyes. "Jacob-kun I'm sorry."

"Hunter-kun what are you sorry for?" Jacob asked innocently

"Everything took a little longer than expected."

Hunter had a guilty expression written on his face. He knew that Jacob must have suspected him of cheating on him, but in truth it was based more on him lying to the younger blonde about why he got involved with Jacob.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Mini Recap

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss, Jacob nipping lightly at Hunter's lower lip. Jacob broke the kiss, as there was one question on his mind.

"How did you know in the first place I was into you?"

"Like I said before, there were signs before. That and your sister had excellent gaydar."

Jacob face faulted, but soon recovered.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

End of Recap

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

In truth it was all spur of the moment. His original present, a simple chain with a Celtic cross, dulled in comparison to what Jacob really wanted: him. So Hunter decided to save it as the icing on the cake. It wouldn't hurt it the long run as Kim did have a good gaydar, but apparently it wasn't good enough to pick up on Jacob!

"What happened to your shirt? I remember how spiffy you were when you left this morning," Jacob asked, snapping Hunter out of his thoughts.

Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"You look good in collared shirts dude."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, or no sex!" Jacob said with a straight face.

"Fine, Tommy tried to rape me."

"Oh..." Jacob looked down at his feet. "I see. Well I guess this is good bye," Jacob said as he begun to shut the door in Hunter's face.

The taller blonde pulled the shorter blonde into an embrace. This caused Jacob's head to be smothered in Hunter's well-defined chest, not that he minded as he took his time inhaling the manly scent of the man he loved.

"Why would I want Christmas Ranger when I love you?" Hunter said with his million-watt smile.

Elsewhere said Christmas Ranger sneezed, alerting the 'prey' that a predator, namely Tommy, was observing them.

"I love you Hunter," he said as he buried his face in Hunter's chest once more. It was a comfortable position after all: it was warm, comfy, and smelt good.

Hunter looked down at Jacob smiled and stroked his hair.

"Jacob have you been a good boy while I was away?"

"Yes sir Crim!"

"Too bad!" Hunter said pushing away and entering the Hart House.

Jacob immediately picked up on what Hunter was attempting to do, but decided to pick up the role of the dumb blonde.

"I'm sorry Crim, but I lied. I didn't want you to be disappointed. I was so horny that I touched myself," Jacob said as he ran into the other blonde and rubbed his face into the older man's body.

'Hook, line, and sinker' thought Jacob

This series of events caused a deep noise to come from his throat.

"Hunter, I love the sounds you make. They make me so horny. I need you to take me now!"

"Jacob your noises aren't that bad either" He reached his hand down to Jacob's butt and starts rubbing lightly. "You were a bad boy today. And lying to me makes me think that you need to be punished."

Jacob's eyes sparkled.

"Not that kind of punishment."

Jacob frowned.

Jacob couldn't help it as moaned at this contact with his lover. His partner may have denied sex, but there were still plenty of opportunities for the blonde duo to have fun. "Hunter could we try something different?"

Hunter leaned down and Kissed Jacob passionately. "Like what?" Hunter asked curious.

"Well I think maybe I could go top this time." Jacob's face flushed a bit after saying this. "What do you think?"

"I really should be punishing you…"

"But I'm a bottom, so shouldn't it be torture enough that your long, thick, juicy dick isn't probing my ass?"

With a quick grin Hunter had made up his mind. He couldn't really punish the blonde deep down, especially as he knew Kim would have his ass if he ever hurt her brother now that they had done the dirty deed.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, have you seen your face when you come?"

Jacob's face flushed even more "No, but I'll see yours right?"

"Of course" Hunter said as he led him to the Kitchen.

"What are you doing Hunter?"

"I thought we could do it in the Kitchen this time."

Jacob blushed.

"I get it now. If she's going to kill us, we might as well go out with a bang! I like how you think!"

Hunter was even gladder that he had decided to sleep with the younger Hart.

Jacob was prepared to hop onto the kitchen table before Hunter stopped him.

"If we try what we did last time I'd crush you, I'm a big guy in more ways than one if you haven't noticed."

Jacob understood as Hunter took his place on the table. Instead Hunter hopped onto the table.

"OK" was all he said as he grabbed Hunter's legs and rested them on his shoulders and began to close in on Hunter entrance. "And don't worry about the foreplay. I'm loose enough for you."

Jacob doubted it, but then again Hunter was older and must have had a few steamy encounters with other hot dudes.

"Wait, don't forget this" Hunter said as he grabbed a condom and bottle of lube out of thin air and gave them to Jacob.

"How did you do that?"

"Secret Ninja Trick."

Jacob snickered as he opened the condom wrapper, rolled it out on his cock, and then took the bottle of lube and smothered his member with it. "Here I go Hunter-kun" Jacob pushed his length into Hunter and began to gently pull in and out.

"Jacob hurry up and pick up the pace! Plow faster!"

Jacob complied and moved faster and grabbing Hunter's throbbing cock and pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

"Hunter is this how it feels when you are inside me?"

"YES!" Hunter moaned.

Jacob was having a blast… He knew that it was fun, but bottoming would always be his favorite. Hunter moaned even louder as Jacob hit his prostate, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Is that how it feels with me in you" he said once more as he picked up the pace.

Jacob felt his end come closer as Hunter called out "YES!"

Hunter moaned, the final trigger causing Jacob to release inside of him. Experiencing the warmth inside of him Hunter came on their chests.

Jacob moved Hunter's legs from his shoulders and collapsed on top of him. He was quite surprised the table was still standing.

" I love you Crim" Jacob said as he felt his eyelids growing heavy. A bit too heavy for him to hear Hunter's response.

"I love you too Cub" Hunter said as he felt Jacob's breath on his nipple and felt a little bit aroused for the moment but instead wrapped his arms around Jacob and attempted to stand up with the combined weight of himself and Jacob. It wasn't easy but he was able to stand up without waking Jacob. He scooped the blonde up bridal style before putting him in bed.

Hunter knew Kim would most likely be home before they knew it, so he picked up their clothing and any ensuing evidence of their encounter on the table. he thanked the gods that the table was still standing.

Before long he hoped into bed and drifted off to sleep, but not before uttering, "Sleep well" to the blonde asleep beside him.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Epilogue

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Hunter had vanished that morning to put the final touches on everything. Jacob Hart was to become Casey Rhodes, the newest student at the Pai Zhuq Academy.

The chain with the Celtic cross would become precious to the shorter blonde… well former blonde. Casey was a brunette, Jacob was the blonde. The cross would be one of the few things he had taken when he left behind his life as Jacob. There was no way he could join either of the Elemental Shinobi Academies. And the Ninjetti didn't have a school either per se. So the Pai Zhuq Academy was his destination.

It wasn't easy, but a few individual would have to choke on their words…

For Casey had become the Red Jungle Fury Ranger, the one who wielded the spirit of the Tiger.

~ T H E O N E I ' M W A I T I N G F O R ~

Author's note

It's finally finished! I liked the ending. I kept my promise! It was eight chapters long and a blast to write. The epilogue is a bit rushed as I didn't want to relive Jungle Fury in my mind as I attempted to make it all work.

Here is the end to my Hunter X Casey.

Hope it was as fun for you as it was for me.

Sorry it took so long, but finals and plenty of Dear Santa plot bunnies attacked.

Griffin


End file.
